RIP (Rise In Power)
by Katrina 'Elaija' Kyparissia
Summary: Arthur Trent. Hope Cahill. Grace Cahill. Gordon Oh. Irina, Nikolai and Alexander (alright I name Irina's husband Alexander cuz I have no idea what his name is in the series) Spasky. All dead. Death came for them before or during the Clue Hunt. Now they Rest In Peace...or...or maybe NOT? What if all those characters were still alive! Rated T because of violence later on
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, Prologue to my new fanfiction of the 39 Clues: ****R.I.P****! It is kind of ironical title: The main characters are the ones that in the series are dead, so, ****R**est** I**n** P**eace**, but in my story, although they are all confirmed dead, they hide in the shadows and wait for the right moment to re-appear, to ****R**ise** I**n** P**ower**! The fact that I thought of the title, the meaning of the title, and the plot while in my school, during the Ancient Greek Lesson kinda scares me... O.=.O Anyways, on with the Prologue:**

**Oh, and, before you ask, I named Irina's husband Alexander, because I have no idea what his name is supposed to be in the books. Not to mention I like that name XD**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_'' Arthur Trent. Hope Cahill. Grace Cahill_. _Gordon Oh. Irina, Nikolai and Alexander Spasky. All of them confirmed to be dead, confirmed to have left the world. Death had come for them before or during the Clue Hunt. But what if this what everyone thinks, but not the real truth? What if they are still alive, what if they are lurking in the shadows, just waiting for the perfect time to rise and save their world, their __**family**__, from complete destruction and chaos? ''  
__**  
''...Becuase the Cahills were always enveloped in mystery...''**_

* * *

**Okay, done with the prologue:3 I wanted to say some things about the 1st chapter, but nah, this would ruin the surprise:) so just wait to find out! Guess what! I will be giving daily updates, since the Easter Holidays are finally here! Yay:)**

**Oh, and if you wonder why Grace, Nikolai and Irina's husband -Alexander, in our case- are not mentioned at the characters, it is because:**  
**a) There is a 4-characters limit on the character selection. So I just left off Grace because I wanted to put Gordon, since I doubt there are any stories featuring him :3**  
**b) Nikolai does not exist in the character selection, which is completely dump. Okay I get it, Nikolai is dead, but so are Hope and Arthut anyway**  
**c) Irina's husband is also excluded from the list in the character selection, and this is a trouble itself because if he was there, I would actually know his name w anyway**

**Enjoy the story!^v^**

**Oh, I also thought of a Theme Song for my fanfic: This is War by 30 seconds to Mars. I think it fits:3 what do you say?**

**Please review and tell me your opinion!^^**

**~Kat**


	2. Burning Deathbed

**What did I say? Aye, daily updates in my 39 Clues stories! (Im a bit bored of updating my Dinofroz story, plus it is already on my dA account:3) Easter Vacations all the way!-Along with some good music to help me write and draw:3 Okay, so, now, I will draw the cover of the R.I.P story and then I will upload another Blooded Alliance chapter. Please consider that it will take sometime since I must type it. I have already written it on my notebook, and now I gotta get this into the PC...so, just read that one below:) **

**PS, the**

_**Chapter 1: Burning Deathbed **_

The heat was unbearable.

Irina Spasky coughed non-stop, trying to keep standing on her feet, trying to face her fate, as death was slowly approaching and enveloping her.

She looked down, at Amy, Dan and Alistair, below the burning building. _'How near, yet, how far...'' _she thought, upon realizing the trio was still searching for something, anything that could save her.

_'I cannot be saved.'_

She took a step back, as the flames were approaching more and more. She looked back down and wondered if jumping from up there would have any sense at all. No. It wouldn't. It was too high, and the construction materials below would probably kill her if she jumped.

_'Sigh...it seems this is the end...'_

Irina turned her head to the flames, and observed the wooden roof on which she was standing. It wouldn't hold for long. She looked down at Alistair, at the same moment as he also looked up at her. She slowly waved him a goodbye.

Alistair waved his arms desperately and shouted something, but the fire made too much noise and she was unable to hear him.

_'Sigh...Alistair never really liked me. But just look at him now... he tries his best to save me... I...I just wish he knew... I just wish he knew I loved him..._'

While thinking of that, Irina put her hand to her pocket, and dragged out a rose. It was old and withered, the colour had turned from bright red to rotten brown, but for Irina, it was still beautiful and worth of keeping it. It carried one of her most bright and pleasant memory...

Alistair had given it to her, about a year ago, in Valentine's Day...and then he had kissed her... _'maybe...maybe he cared after all...'_

Irina looked one last time at the rose, and a lone tear slid down her cheek, landing on the burning girders below her feet and evaporating in seconds...

She jolted her hand and threw the rose below, to the ground...

Alistair caught it, and then he looked up at her in surprise and terror. If Irina was she could see he was crying...

Irina suddenly felt the girders and the logs of the roof below her feet trembling. The roof would not hold for much longer. She had only seconds left. Death was coming for her.

_'Now or never.'_

''ALISTAIR!'' She cried, to be heard above the the roaring flames. Alistair called something back, but she did not hear him.

Irina touched her lips with her fingertips, and then stretched her hand towards him. She was blowing him a kiss.

**'I love you.' **She spelled with her lips. She saw Alistair's eyes widening. But what she didn't have the time to see or hear, was his reply... her time was over...

Under her feet, Irina felt the roof retreating, it caved in, and she fell, destined to land in the flaming hell below.

Irina screamed, but she had time to raise her head and look at the night starry sky. She wished for her last sight to be the stars... The white, bright stars, pinned to the velvet blue night sky...

As she fell, she could feel the heat rising more and more- if that was possible. She knew she would die slowly and painfully, as the fire would consume her while she would still be alive. Upon thinking that, Irina wished she could just die by the fall, so she would not suffer her last moments...

Strangely enough, her wish came true. While falling, Irina felt a searing wave of pain to the back of her head. She yelled again, but relief took over her body and mind, as the velvet darkness closed over her... she was now ready to accept her fate and die...

* * *

**Yeah listening to 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran when writing this was a quite good idea. Listening it non-stop for 1 hour -during the whole typing process- was the bad one XD**

**Okay, so what do you say? I have to say that I cried a bit when writing this, because, okay, in my story Irina stays alive- heh, you will see how- but in the books she dies... anyways I had fun writing the scene with the rose XD cute:) My cousin will scream *laughs evilly*  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it^^ Review please:) **

**~Kat **


End file.
